Scream
by Dnoll31
Summary: He told her too stay away, but her curiosity got the better of her. Will Lydia's curiosity get her killed? Or will it be the best decision she's ever made? Read to find out.


"Lydia… I swear I didn't do it, please… You have to believe me…" Stiles said pleading for her too realize he wasn't the one killing those people. Lydia, firsthand saw him plunge a knife into an innocent human being. But deep down she knew Stiles would never do that. She always saw him as an innocent, caring creature that in every moment of everyday believed Lydia and cared for her.  
"Stiles… It's pretty hard for me too believe you, when I saw you impale someone right in front of my eyes… I saw you kill that person… Too be honest… I don't even know why I'm here… I shouldn't have came… This was a bad idea, I have too go…" Lydia backed away from Stiles and started moving towards the door.  
"What you saw Lydia… Wasn't me… I swear. You know deep down I would never do that, and I am most certainly sure that you know I would never, ever hurt you…" Stiles saw Lydia stop and slowly turn to face him.  
"Stiles… If it wasn't you… Then who was it?" Lydia questioned. Stiles scratched the back of his neck. He was wondering if he should tell her. He also wondered if he told her, would this put Lydia in danger. But too get her to believe he didn't murder those people… He had too, he didn't want her to think he was a monster.  
"Lydia remember when I told you too stay away from me, but I wasn't telling you why?" Lydia nodded. "Well.. I was being possessed by something and still am. I-I needed to keep you safe… I never want to hurt you… Well I never want whatever's inside me to hurt you." He paused for a second but then continued " I ummm… I think that it is planning to kill you… I think it knows our sort of connection… And I believe it thinks that you're the one that can save me…" Lydia was astonished.. She knew Stiles could never do that. But then she wondered… How could she help him?  
"Stiles… We need to go tell Scott what's going on, or Deaton can help us as well… Hopefully," Lydia grabbed Stiles's keys and was walking to the door. She noticed Stiles wasn't moving from his spot on the cement floor.  
"Stiles? We have to go, we need to tell Sc.." Lydia stopped speaking. She had turned to face Stiles but noticed he wasn't there.  
"Stiles?" She asked nervously. She was looking around for him, but couldn't find him. Suddenly she felt hot breath hit her shoulder, and she span around.  
"You know Lydia… I thought that you were smarter than this, you knew what he and I had done. You should have stayed away… But… your curiosity, well that's going to get you killed… Stay goodbye Lydia… It's the last word that will be leaving those gorgeous lips of yours," The demon who had possessed Stiles gave a sly smirk, chuckled to itself, then grabbed the knife from behind it's back. As it moved towards Lydia, Lydia did what she did best and put every last bit of her into the loudest, most ear-piercing scream she had ever produced. The demon who was inside of Stiles pulled It's hands to it's and wailed in pain. It's eyes were closed, hands over ears and screaming for her too stop.

Lydia's scream ended, she felt dizzy, confused and leaning up against the wall. She looked over at the body that was on the ground that was looking up at her. It's eyes were turning from solid black to golden brown. Her scream had made the demon weak in a way, so that Stiles could fight back the possession of his own body.

Stiles's eyes were back to the usual state of golden brown after a few minutes of them turning for black to golden brown. As Stiles looked at Lydia who's heart rate was slowly falling back too it's usual state, Stiles's used all of his muscles to pull himself of the floor and move towards Lydia. Lydia looked at him as he was approaching her, she was frightened, she knew he was his normal old self, but she didn't know if the thing was gone. When Stiles got to her and opened his arms and wrapped them around Lydia's waist. She was startled but then began hugging him back. The hug was warm and caring, full of love and passion.  
"T-Thank you Lydia…. Thank you so much…" Stiles said as he began to cry.  
"It's fine Stiles, I'll do anything for you, even if it's highly life threatening" Lydia said sadly yet jokingly. In her mind she said I love you after that sentence, but it almost felt like she did.  
"Really?" He said with a giant smile on if face.  
"What?" Lydia asked confused.  
"You love me?" He said. Oh shit, I really did tell him Lydia thought. She pulled away and looked at him.  
"Well there's no point hiding it now," she said smiling brightly "Yes I do, of course I do, I've loved you ever since that kiss that saved you from that panic attack. Sometimes I think I have loved you for longer. After Jackson, I told myself I would never find anyone better, but all I had to do was look at the person in front of me, who was the person who was always there, who would always care, who always loved me for my imperfections and who just loved me for me. I hate myself for not realising you were the one for me, but now that I have I…" Stiles cut of Lydia's speech with a kiss, not just any kiss but, in Lydia's opinion the best kiss she'd ever had. It was a passionate yet soft kiss. It wasn't rushed, and wasn't rough. And it was perfect just because it was Stiles kissing her.

Once they pulled away to get air, they heard a cough coming from the entrance of the building. Scott, Allison, Derek, Isaac and Cora were standing there. Allfive of them were smirking widely. Both Lydia and Stiles heard of mixture of 'about time' and 'took them long enough' from the group.

A day later they found out that Stiles was cleared of all demon-like things in him.  
A week later Stiles and Lydia went of a romantic picnic for their first official date.  
A month later was when Stiles had his first time with Lydia of course. In Stiles opinion it was magical.  
1 year later the couple was still going strong  
And 4 years later…. Stiles finally proposed to Lydia. The ring and venue was perfect and they finally got married a year later.


End file.
